


Feelings

by ScaliaFics94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: Lexa sees Clarke leave their campus library and follows to make sure she gets home okay due to string of nightly attacks on women. One-shot for Clexaforever_ on Instagram.





	Feelings

One-shot dedicated to Clexaforever_ on Instagram. Again, this was a bit weird to write for me being that I ship Bellarke more than Clexa. I think I ship Clexa more in AU than canon. If I were to write anything more of them it would be AU.

The song for this fic is Hayley Kiyoko (or as I call her Gayley Kiyoko) - Feelings

She was a blonde ghost in the night. It took me nearly five minutes to find her after she left the library. For the past two hours I pretended to not be completely obsessed with her presence while she sat a table away from me. Every now and then she'd look up with the end of her pen between her teeth, I'd shift like I hadn't been daydreaming of taking her on coffee dates and such. Our eyes met a few times. I smiled back a few times. She returned them but they weren't as interested as I'd like them to be. Her eyes initially said otherwise when she saw me. I had to wonder if my reputation proceeded me. The moment she gathered her things and strutted off I thought of the few girls abducted from campus at night.

Now I was several paces behind her trying to keep it casual as if I wasn't stalking her. But I was. Was it a crime to want her to get home okay?

Her pace stuttered until she stopped.

I ducked behind a tree in time to not be seen. After several long, heart-pounding seconds I didn't breath properly.

After her heeled boots clicked on the sidewalk I resumed my distance prowl like a predator on the hunt. Except this was really about safety. Not true. If she got home safe I'd hope for an invitation in but that would be too forward of me to expect seeing as the intention was to not let her know she was being followed.

Her golden blonde hair flowed behind her as she rounded a street corner.

To add to my nonchalantness if she had spotted me, I whipped my phone out to pretend like I was texting, when I thought it was okay I stowed my device in the back of my jeans, and looked up. She was nowhere to be found.

Where could she have gone that fast?

Something black and shiny came into my peripheral. "Don't move." A women instructed with ice in her voice.

My hands cautiously rose in the air. "I'm sorry,"

"What do you want?"

My eye glanced over into the barrel of the gun and my heart rate elevated. "I'm not a creep, I swear."

"Then why have you been following me?" She steadily walked a few paces in front of me with the gun cocked. Her intense blue eyes were murderous. The racing heart she produced made this all the more exciting for me.

Maybe I was just a glutton for punishment. Or crazy.

I took a tentative step forward. Definitely crazy.

She seemed shock by my decision.

"I know how this looks but I saw you leave," I started to stutter. "And-And I thought about the campus reports. You looked like a nice person, I didn't want you to get hurt. Or worse." My eyes stared into hers. I was trying to figure out if she believed me or not. The doubt in hers made me think she did. So I inched forward with my hands raised. "I wasn't trying to freak you out."

Her jaw tightened, then she lowered her weapon and pushed it in the back of her low cut dark jeans. A tiny tattoo on the rim of her jeans peaked out and drew my attention. When I looked up her brow was raised.

I lowered my hands. "Uh, I'm Lexa, by the way." I extended a hand.

She turned on her heels and started down the street. "I know who you are."

That was my queue to follow. I pushed back the sleeves of my black leather jacket. "Dare I ask how?" I kept pace beside her even though she was hitching it. Her industrial piercing caught my gaze that lead down to her beautiful body.

Her silence made me laugh. "You know, the grapevine is a bad source to judge people from."

"So you didn't hook up with Raven, then ditch her for Emori?"

I stopped walking, the smirk fell from my face. "And what if I did?"

She paused, then turned to me. She gave an incredulous look. "You could at least feel bad about it."

My eyes wildened. "Mad about what?" I hated when people didn't give the benefit of the doubt. "I didn't promise Raven or Emori anything. In fact, they both came to me." I gestured toward my chest.

"And you wouldn't give them the time of day afterward!"

I moved closer to her. "If you had me all figured out then why you even bother being nice to me at the library?"

"I don't know!" She was at a crossroads in her mind. She backed away, then turned away with her blonde hair trailing behind her.

"Hey!" I went after her. "You don't even know me. You don't know what I like or dislike, how I like my coffee, or if I'm emotionally ready for a relationship. You don't get to judge me without knowing who I am."

Her eyes went to mine. "Is that why you followed me? You want me to get to know you?"

My shoulders raised. "Didn't seem like a bad idea at the time." My eyes rolled.

"And now?"

I looked at her. "Now I'm thinking I'm an idiot for thinking you needed protecting."

That brought the slightest of smiles to her lips. "Based on how you reacted to my gun I should be the one walking you home."

My brow arched. "Is that an offer?"

"If it'll get you out of my hair faster, then yeah."

A teasing grin played on my lips. "Me thinks you like our banter."

She gave a half laugh. "Me thinks your full of it."

I didn't protest. My hands shoved into the front of my black jeans. "Do you have a name or are you going to make me sweat the whole walk home?"

She followed me in the direction of my house that I shared with my roommates.

"Clarke," Her tone suggested she'd regret telling me.

Nice name.

"So, Clarke," I brushed my arm against hers purposefully, but kept my gaze forward. "Why haven't I seen you around before tonight? Where have you been hiding?" Her silence made me look up. "What?"

Her forehead creased. "We met before, at Echo's party a few months back. You really don't remember?" She asked once she read the confusion on my face.

"Not in the slightest," My head shook. "I would've remembered someone like you."

Those guarded blue eyes met mine. "Why? Because you think I'm hot?"

"No," I briefly looked away. My hands fidgeted so I clasped them together. "Because you seem like a very strong woman. A little scary but in an empowering way. I don't know many of those," I admitted. After my drugged out mom ditched me in high school I'd been left floundering. I didn't have someone to look to for an example. And in my experience, people that loved you left you. So I said something cheesy, "Maybe that was why I followed you." I tried to make my voice as earnest as possible.

She softened a bit, but not enough for me to think I was in. I liked that.

"Am I as devilish as you thought?"

She surprised me with a laugh. "Yeah kind of." She looked down for a bit, then back up at me. "Then kind of not."

That brought a smile to my face. "So I don't fit into your little box like you thought, do I?"

"Maybe I was wrong," She didn't want to admit it. "Or maybe you're just a great actress,"

My apartment was nearby, I debated going the long way, but if there really was someone on her tail then it would be better if we both got home and safely inside.

"You're a lot lonelier than I thought you were,"

My brow hiked at her. "How so?"

Her ringed index finger tucked some of we hair behind her ear. "I don't know. You have this solidarity bubble around you than I wouldn't have picked up otherwise."

"So you think I'm lonely?" I half grinned at her.

She stared at me like a puzzle. "Among other things,"

I cracked a full on grin. "Now I'm curious."

"You don't want to know," Her hand flattened to her chest. "I don't have a filter."

I looked both ways as we crossed the street. "I can take it,"

She followed close behind. "Alright, I think your bravado is a bullshit cover up for your insecurities. Insecurities usually extend from family issues."

My smug expression fell away while a car honked at us. I gave them the finger.

"Your playgirl exterior masks that pain. But you don't usually go out of your way to correct people about it because you like it. Usually."

Her words twisted my gut. They weren't far off at all.

I chanced a glance at her.

She looked the slightest bit worried that I'd be offended. "But you corrected me."

My cheeks turned a bit red. "If I said you were different you'd think it was a line," My eyes met hers. "So I'm not going to say it." I saw her grin when she thought I wasn't looking.

Her fingers on my forearm startled me.

I jumped.

She paused.

"Sorry," I gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not a fan of unnecessary contact."

Her eyes deepened, then they went back to my arm. "What does your tattoo mean there with the words?"

Without having to look, I said, "I made up a language when I was younger. One no one knew but me," I stared forward. That language got me through the rougher years of my childhood. "'Jus Drein jus daun' means 'Blood must have blood'."

"Blood must have blood, huh?" Her hand squeezed the back of her neck. "That's dark."

I nodded. "A bit," I gave a sheepish laugh. "My ideology back then was very straight forward. You take fruit roll up and I'll take your eye." I joked.

Her laughter filled the night air.

It was the kind of laugh that you couldn't stay mad at. And I really liked that because I held grudges like no one else.

"Have you evolved since then?" She turned her body toward mine a bit.

My head shook. "No," I smiled at her. "Not really."

We laughed together.

As soon as it faded I was reminded of why I really followed her in the first place.

She checked me out the same, then asked, "Does your language have a name?"

I kept my grin to myself. "That's privileged information. How do I know I can trust you with this knowledge?" I was only half kidding.

She held up three fingers. "Scouts honor, I'm a great secret keeper."

"Flaimkepa," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I checked the road for any mysterious cars. "How about I take you to get coffee sometime?" I looked back at her for her answer. I wanted her attention on me if she said no.

Despite having heard of my flirtatious ways she looked off kilter at my asking, like I hadn't been obviously into her the entire night.

"I don't like coffee."

Not a no.

"Tea then?"

Her head shook. "Not my thing."

I pushed my hair back, then gave her my attention because most girls liked that move on me. "So what about dinner?" I stopped walking.

She stopped. "You don't take no for an answer do you, Lexa?" Her tone impressed.

I smiled. "I'm patient."

Her gaze faltered, she looked around for an answer for me until she settled on, "Even if you were my type, I don't think it's a good idea."

That was a no, but I couldn't be upset. But I could be curious.

"Not your type, huh?" I stepped close enough for her body heat to interfere with mine. "What is your type then?"

We were the same height so we were literally eye level to eye level. Mouth to mouth.

She stayed her ground, unintimidated. "Not you," There was a teasing slice in her voice.

"Oh, I've heard that tune before." My eyes dipped to her lips. "I didn't peg you for a liar, Clarke."

Her lips parted. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes came to mine.

I grinned as I backed away. "Your eyes don't lie, they're dilated as shit right now."

Her pale cheeks reddened in the most adorable way.

I laughed. "It's okay, I still like you even though you're a pretty little liar."

She grinned. "Shut up," She adjusted her messenger bag strap across her body. "How far is your place?"

"Almost there,"

We walked in comfortable silence. When we got to my house I turned to her.

"This is me," I said lamely. "I'd offer to invite you in but because you like to reject me I'll hold off."

She laughed.

I was kind of pleased with myself for making her laugh as much as I did considering only moments ago she held a gun to my head out of fear I was a creepy pervert.

"So," I started once we got to the entrance. "Were you really going to shoot me earlier if you had to?"

Her head tilted. "What do you think?" Her blue eyes were playful but deadly serious.

I nodded. "Good to know." I filed that away. "I'm fond of crazy."

"I'm not crazy," She grew a little defensive.

I walked backwards with a smirk. "I like crazy remember."

She rolled her eyes, but there wasn't real annoyance there like there had been at the beginning of our interaction.

"See you around, Clarke."

"Hopefully not." She walked back, then rounded the fence. "Night," Her eyes flicked to mine for several seconds while I let my heart freak out.

I turned to unlock the door. Once inside I made my way up to my room and flopped back on the bed with a huge grin on my face.

A/N: Please let me know your thoughts either on here or on my The 100 fan account at zaven_murven on Instagram. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
